In many scenarios, individuals may acquire and find usage for a large number of keys. Additionally, keys may look substantially similar and have substantially similar usages. It may be difficult to identify what keys are associated with what lock for a user. Many key labeling systems exist; however, it is thought that these systems each have their own disadvantages. Disadvantages include the requirement of multiple pieces to mark a key, the requirement that standard descriptors be used, or the likelihood that an indicator will be worn off. Additionally, fabrication for key markers may be difficult.